


Why Underage Drinking is Scarier than It Sounds

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [102]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anne so wears the pants in this relationship, Doing naughty stuff in a moving vehicle, Explicit Language, Frottage, Multi, Original Character(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a drunk Anne back to the dorms is not as easy as Rumble and Frenzy thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Underage Drinking is Scarier than It Sounds

"Anne!  Anne, please, let's just sit down and-!"

 

"Lemme go! This little fucking dickbag took my jack!"

 

Okay, he wasn't expecting his girlfriend to be this angry over a drunken game of Go Fish, but Anne was never a dull girl.  Heck, she could turn a simple chocolate cake into a game of 'How fast can we cover your dad's kitchen with it in a food fight'.

 

But while he and his twin Rumble found it funny, and tolerate the punishments afterwards, it was nothing compared to when their girlfriend got drunk.

 

After transferring from the community college to the college Anne was going, they had begun seeing a whole new side to her that they had never seen since the trio had started dating in high school.  Including the fact that not only had she drank alcohol on several occasions despite being underage, she could hold her liquor.  Since the twins had never touch any, still fearing their mother's wrath if they were to ever drink underage, she was often the ones dragging them to the parties that did have it.

 

She rarely did it in excess.  And Anne was careful too; she never left her cup out of her or her boyfriends' sights, she never drove back afterwards, and she had warned the twins to be cautious of what she could say or do if she took a drink too much.

 

Those were the times they wished they had talked it out with her while she was sober as to what sort of plan they could take to A. Calm her down and B. Get her out of the party and back to their dorms.

 

"Frenzy, I don't care w-what you say, I want my jack back!"

 

"Anne, just calm down," he pleaded with her as he kept himself between her and the table the other drunk players were at.  In fact, said guy who took her jack was laying with his head on the table, too out of it to realize that his ass was on the line.  "He was playing the game fairly.  He asked for a jack, you had it, so you had to give it to him."

 

"That little shit fucking cheated!"

 

"W-What?"

 

"He-He-He looked at my cards!  That's cheating 101!  It's the same bullshit you and Rumble first pulled on me when we were playing strip poker in high school!"

 

Primus, could she be any more shameless?!  He and Rumble didn't mind making fools of themselves sometimes, but they had reputations to uphold!  And Anne was destroying it with every drunken word she spoke!

 

"T-Then if he's no fun to play with, let's go play something else then?  How about some Call of Duty?  I bet you could beat them easily."  While resorting to a violent video game wasn't the best idea, Frenzy didn't know what else could lead Anne away from a fight other than the game she could beat everyone else at?

 

"Oh?  Haha, yeah.  I wanna play some COD.  I like COD.  I'm the biggest COD of them all.  I can eat up all the little COD and fuck them all up their asses.  No one's COD is as big as mine!"

 

Trying to ignore her illogical rambling, Frenzy began pulling her away from the table towards the front of the house the party was at.  Rumble was getting her car to pick them up in the front.  Unfortunately for him, Rumble was the only one with a driver's license and sober at the moment.  Frenzy had his taken away by their mother after the Boss found out he had gotten several tickets for illegal parking with their car.  What could he do when they were no parking spots and he had to get to class in five minutes?

 

Grumbling to himself about stupid parking spaces and security out to get them, the young man with red highlights in his hair struggled to get his stubborn and not-in-her-right-mind girlfriend to the front door.  From there, he could at least wave Rumble over to help him carry her to the car.

 

But while she was drunk, Anne wasn't so far out of it that she didn't see that they were heading for the front, where the stairs to upstairs were, and not the TV room where Call of Duty was.  And Anne being Anne, thought the completely wrong thing. 

 

"Don't tell me you wanna fuck."

 

Frenzy could feel every pair of eyes in the front of the house stare at him.  He turned to the surprisingly chirpy woman.  "Wh-What?"

 

"You really wanna fuck me? Right now?"

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  Mission Control, we have a problem.  Frenzy's eye twitched as he turned to feel his girlfriend sidle up against his body.  "U-Um, no... Anne, it's not what you think-"

 

"It's always what I think! You and Rumble never wanna get your dicks out of me anyway! 'Course you wanna do it at a party! Of fucking course! Let's just get it over with and do it on the floor why don't we?!" 

 

You know, Frenzy thought to himself as he felt his body freeze up when his girlfriend started to grind against his front, he had never thought there would be a day when he wanted to just turn into alien goo and just dissolve into nothing.  Well, there was that one time with Bombrush at their senior graduation, but that didn't count.  It was Bombrush after all.  No one could top him ever in the department of utter shamelessness.

 

"Anne.  Anne.  Anne, I-I don't wanna do that now." He managed to bring up his hands to keep her hands from going to his jeans. Still, her frisky behavior continued as she tried to get him to strip while he tried to help her get to the door. And Frenzy was only getting more and more embarrassed as he could hear people - mainly other guys - cheer them on and tell them to fuck right there on the floor.

 

"Come on - you hear them!" Anne cooed, completely wasted and stupid from the alcohol. "Right on the floor! Come on - fuck me!" She attempted once more to unbutton his pants and actually succeeded, much to Frenzy's horror.

 

But luckily, just as she was pulling down the zipper, another pair of hands came up and pulled the drunk girl off of the other male.

 

"Okay, come on, not here."

 

Frenzy let out a breath of relief when he recognized the voice of his twin. Thank Primus. Anne was acting like some sort of sex fiend! She was never like this when sober. "Could you have been any slower?" he grumbled, fixing his pants.

 

"I'm sorry, but unlike you, I was actually trying to find us a proper parking spot then just putting the car anywhere you want!"

 

Holding back a growl, the red twin moved to put his hands on the now happy and child-like Anne, who was too busy hooting and cheering at being picked up like a 'pony'.  Luckily, both boys had enough strength together to hold her up and not drop her while she kicked and flapped her arms.

 

"Later losers!  My chariot awaits!  To Valhalla I go with a man on either side! Bet you fuckers were as lucky as me right about now!" 

 

At this point, neither cared what she was saying only that it was getting the party fired up as they hooted and cheered at the two carrying their 'prize' away.  While disturbing there was no one trying to stop them from taking a drunk girl away, the twins figured they had either lucked out in the worst way or they were seen as friends helping out a drunk friend, not some jerks trying to do a drunk girl. They really hoped the latter. 

 

Still, getting Anne into the car was no picnic.  Trying to get a seatbelt on her was hard enough since she kept moving and trying to entice them into banging her.  After several unsuccessful tries at getting her into a seatbelt, Frenzy had given up and had plopped her into his lap and buckled them both in.  Rumble bolted into the front seat and took off back to their dorms.

 

But the success was short-lived.  Having a frisky girlfriend rubbing him up and his crotch pressed tight against her ass, Frenzy was trying to hold her hands so that she wouldn't make this whole situation any worse than it already was.

 

"Rumble, can't you drive any faster?"

 

"I would love to, but would you like me to remind you just what was in that lecture Boss gave me after she took your license?"

 

"You're going the speed limit!  See, that car passed us!"

 

"And if we get pulled over and the cop sees you two like that, how's that going to help us?"

 

"If he's got a big enough cock, I'd be willing to suck 'im off while you two double-t me!"

 

Frenzy groaned. Primus, this was the worst. Anne would never say things like that! Ever! And yet, here she was, acting almost as shamelessly as Bombrush did sometimes... And this was not the time for this either! Not when she was rocking against him like an animal in heat!

 

"Anne, you don't wanna be thrown in jail, do you?  We're trying to avoid that, okay?"

 

"I bet they've got big cocks in jail too. I could handle it, but you two would be raw as fuck in the morning."

 

"Anne!"  Rumble screamed as he tried not to swerve into the next lane.

 

"I hope they give us the same cell.  I'd bet it be fun to be fucked in a jail cell.  Maybe I'll even let you fuck me raw."

 

"Please stop~!" Frenzy couldn't take it anymore.  And it wasn't just her alcohol-induced words; it was also her body.  She had figured out she could still move somewhat and when his hands kept stopping hers, she started grinding into his crotch, making his pants very uncomfortable.

 

"Come on, Frenzy.  I wanna be fucked.  We can do it right here.  Let me ride your little cowboy."

 

"An-Anne, we're in a moving vehicle.  M-Maybe we can wait until we get back to the dorms."

 

"Yeah, Anne.  Frenzy and I can make you feel _really good_ once we get back to our beds."

 

Not that they would.  Having sex with a drunk girl was a big no-no.  One, they found the act disgusting and only something real lowlife bastards did.  Two, Anne would probably kill them the next morning once she found out what had happened while she was drunk.  Third, if Anne didn't, Bombrush would.  Despite being lenient with the two, that was the most serious and stressful conversation the man had had with them before they had gone to college.  They weren't sure why, but they said yes even though they would never do it in the first place.

 

And lastly, if they were still alive after they got through those two... they could expect a certain and painful death from their mother.  Hell on Earth unleashed.

 

"Frenzy~"

 

The college student hoped it was Anne being cooperative for once and just getting back into her kissy and flirty state...

 

...Which immediately went down the drain as she was somehow able to turn her body around so that both her legs were on either side of him,, her crotch right up against his. Frenzy's eyes widened, letting out a gasp mixed with arousal and horror, as she was able to grind more up against his privates, growing more and more aroused as her heat wet rubbed against him.

 

She seemed to feel something growing in his pants, making her smirk. "Come on, baby, lemme help you with that."

 

"A-Anne, come on, pl-please..."

 

"Don't you wanna be inside my wet and sloppy cunt?"

 

Fuck, she was getting into the dirty talk.  Not good, not good at all.  "Anne, why don't we wait until-?"

 

"Shut up! I want someone to fuck me and you're the lucky winner!  Now get your little cock out and get it inside me now!"

 

"I-It's not comfortable here!  I-I mean, we can't really do it like this, we can hardly move and-"

 

Anne was not done with surprising moves today.  Giving her boyfriend a blank stare, she just reached over to the side of the seat, pulled the adjustment handle, and gave a hard buck, causing Frenzy to topple over and force the seat all the way back.  Who knew a set of hips could do something like that?

 

"Much better.  And we can do without this," she clicked the buckle, causing the seatbelt to return to its position, "so that I can fuck you with this," she rolled up her crotch, causing a tingle to go through the red twin's body.

 

Rumble, who had only been able to pay half attention to the show in the back seat due to driving, flinched when the seat belt alarm went off.  His eyes only got wider as he finally realized what was going on in the back seat.  "Frenzy!  I thought you had it under control!"

 

"I-I was trying, but-"

 

"But his ass is mine and I want him to stop playing around and fuck me bloody raw,"  Anne didn't seem to care that she was probably visible to anyone looking into the car from the next one over if they were driving side by side. "So Frenzy, are you gonna get this started or am I gonna have to get myself off before you're ready?"

 

She didn't even wait for a response as she began to wildly buck and grind into his jeans, loud and wild cries and moans coming from her mouth as she began her way into a orgasm.

 

"Anne, will you please stop and get the seatbelt on!  I can't drive properly if I can't turn without sending you two flying!"

 

"Oh~, I'm flying alright!  Primus, I'm on Cloud Five and Six and Nine is just around the corner!"

 

"A-Anne, we j-just don't want anyone to get hurt," Frenzy barely managed to get out as he tried to hold onto the seat and his girlfriend so that they didn't slid off onto the floor.

 

"Well, you better be ready for a hurting yourself if can't please me tonight!"  Anne paused as she gave a long grind into his tented pants, "God, I just want that hot piece of meat in my pussy.  I want it pounding into my fucking hole so badly!"

 

"Ah!  H-How far?"

 

"Two more streets!"

 

"Fuck, I just wanna be stuffed.  A-After we stop, we can pull Bluey back here to join us.  Unless you can't make me happy - then I'll just let him fuck my pussy.  Don't worry, you can still have my ass.  You're always begging for it anyway! Begging to fuck me... Well here's your chance! Fuck me hard! Fuck me until God Himself can hear me! " She started to lean back, the grinding getting harder and harder.

 

"Fuck, Anne!  You're such a fucking bitch!"  Frenzy screamed as he was torn between total pleasure at Anne's talk and grinding and complete rage at having a huge boner and knowing there was no pleasant or ego-pleasing way to get rid of it tonight.

 

Unknown to him, Rumble was having to deal with his own problem between his legs as he started heading to the back of the parking lot and away from anyway possibly seeing them.

 

"Oh!  Oh, yes~!  God, when you two are done tag-teaming me, just throw me over the back seat and fuck my ass. Just rip me open and fuck me raw.  I just want you two to fuck me into the seat.  You can do it all night if you want, but please, just fuck my asshole.  Fuck my mouth.  Fuck my titties.  God, I wish there were double you.  I could have you in every hole and my titties.  I want a cock!  I want a cock so bad!  I want-!  Oh, God I want it!  I want it!! I WANT IT!!!"

 

"FUCK!"  Roughly turning into a secluded parking spot, Rumble slammed the break and locked it in park as he could no longer take it.  Both hands went down his pants almost instant.

 

The other two, without a seatbelt, weren't so lucky.  The force threw them forward into the back of the front seat, causing Anne to orgasm when Frenzy's body crushed her into it.  Mostly because his crotch had slammed into her hot nether regions and had stimulated a very hard and crushing pounding into her pussy.  Frenzy, bouncing back into his seat with Anne falling on top of him, lost it with the warm body on top of his own hot one.  Unbuckling himself and pulling out his cock in one swift motion, he gave a few hard bucks against her pants before he came painfully and exuberantly onto her lap.

 

It took them a few minutes to recollect themselves.  Well, the twins anyway, Anne was now passed out on top of her boyfriend, wet and sweaty and satisfied.

 

Which left the twins in a rather troublesome situation.  "How the fuck are we supposed to bring her up to our room without it looking like we're taking up our catch of the day?"

 

Rumble groaned as he leaned against the steering wheel.  "Anne's gonna kill me for getting a mess on her dash."

 

"Not as much as she's going to kill me for staining the shirt and jeans she had just bought."

 

They sighed again.

 

"Rumble?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Next time she agrees to have sex with us, we handcuff her to the bed and pound her ass for the whole night."

 

"Sounds good."

 

"We still got that lotion?"

 

"Which one?"

 

"Do we?"

 

"Well, we have both-"

 

"Then we use the first one to stuff her pussy with that dildo of hers.  Then we can use the other for her sore bottom so she's not as mad with us afterwards."

 

"And a bath for her too."

 

"So we agree?"

 

"Agreed."

 

"Good," Frenzy collapsed back into the seat again.  At least they had they settled down.

 

Now they had to figure out how to get Anne out of the car, up two flights of stairs, and into their dorm room.

 

That ought to be fun...

 

END

 

 


End file.
